<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dislocation Of The Lovers by Citrushe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697158">Dislocation Of The Lovers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe'>Citrushe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jedi Star Obiwan Kenobi Compilation [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3p, Accidental Sex, Accidental misunderstand, Affairs, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin &amp; Vader are twins, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, OOC, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Professor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sex education au, affair with husband’s twin, cum in face, married Obi-wan &amp; Vader, same face mess, three way, worry sex with Student Anakin, 性爱自修室au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>人妻Obi和他年轻的丈夫Vader<br/>还有年轻的大学生客人Anakin<br/>一场混乱的错位。<br/>比较搞笑（我的pwp不都这样嘛</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jedi Star Obiwan Kenobi Compilation [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>也是比较老的梗了，<br/>大概就是情人节的误会，<br/>导致了一场混乱的修罗场。<br/>依旧是化用了阿绳的脑洞<br/>可能有也可能没有的后续</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3></h3><p>“唔……唔呜……唔唔”<br/>
Vader站在门外，拳头越握越紧，他咬着牙恶狠狠的瞪着那张不大的金属门牌。<br/>
——Obiwan Kenobi 教授 治疗室<br/>
办公室里咯吱咯吱的声响，男人高昂的喘息，让他无法阻止自己脑海里的幻想。Obiwan，他的伴侣，他成熟动人的爱人，他曾经的心理学导师。为什么会选择做一个性爱治疗师？<br/>
Vader难以抵抗自己的嫉妒情绪。那是苦苦追求了好多年才属于自己的人，他一点都不喜欢Obiwan跟别的人一起看性爱录像，或者教导那些年轻人如何正确的自慰。不管如何，在那些家伙的眼睛里，他总是能看得到对自己丈夫的幻想。谁会不想跟Obiwan上床呢？这些乱七八糟的家伙，怎么可能不对甜美诱人的大夫存在幻想呢？想碰触他柔软的头发，想亲吻他美丽的眼睛，想要深入到清新整洁的衣服下面，贴近那种带着微热细腻的肌肤。修剪整齐的胡须，黑色厚重的眼镜，微微闭合的湿润嘴唇。尽管Obiwan跟他保证，那些都是绝对学术性的指导和职业性的帮助——你无法不对那些病人心存怀疑。<br/>
“啊，唔，啊，啊——”<br/>
一阵急促的低吼之后，咯吱作响的声音终于停了下来。他听见了Obiwan沉重的叹息，似乎终于松口气，那种温柔待着鼓励的说道，<br/>
“很好，现在，我摸到这里怎么样？”<br/>
“哦，哦，再重一点，啊！”<br/>
“碰——”<br/>
“你们在做什么？！！”<br/>
门被踢开了，正光着下身的客人拽过Obiwan的沙发垫盖在腿间，肥胖的双腿拼命的加紧，像个被强奸的姑娘一样高声尖叫。<br/>
“抱歉，我很抱歉。我向您保证不会有任何问题——这位，是我的丈夫。”Obiwan急忙将自己的外套递给他披上，那双淡蓝色的眼睛带着责备看向Vader，眉心间出现了一道深痕。<br/>
“出去！Vader。”他呵斥道，“我们晚上再说这件事。”</p><p>Obiwan擦着半湿的头发，从浴室中走出来，他看到躺在床上那鼓起的一大团被子，不由得发出了一阵轻笑。<br/>
“我当你是在自我反省，Vader。这已经是这个月的第二次了。“他走到床上坐下，试图掀开被子。“你不能总是打扰我的工作。”<br/>
“那根本不像个工作。那些家伙根本不是来看病的，他们只是想跟你上床！”<br/>
Vader紧紧的抓着被子，将脑袋蒙在里面，他愤怒的声音沉闷而带着幼稚的滑稽感，让Obiwan根本无法真的跟他生气。<br/>
“这样很危险，你知道，额，你知道今天的治疗过程中，病人差点因此不举——”<br/>
“他罪有应得。”Vader掀开被子，转过头看着他，一双金色的眸子幽幽的发光，“那个家伙绝对对你意图不轨。”<br/>
“我向你保证，绝对是我在‘性骚扰’别人。”，Obiwan无奈的说。<br/>
“你只可以骚扰我。”Vader抓住了他的胳膊，咬着牙憋出这几个字。“我才是你的丈夫。”<br/>
Obiwan低头看着抓着他胳膊的手指，年轻人有力纤长的指节上，银色的戒指在暗黄色的灯光下，镀上了层金色的光芒。<br/>
“我以为，婚姻是建立在彼此信任的基础上。”他抬起眼，浓密的睫毛在眼睛上投下了深色的阴影，让他的目光看上去晦暗不明，带着一点点说不出的伤感。这让Vader心中一震，他猛的坐起来，将Obiwan紧紧搂在怀里，感受胡子磨蹭胸膛的微痒。<br/>
“对不起。”他的态度变得柔软下来，“对不起，Obiwan，你知道我，我总是爱胡思乱想。”<br/>
Obiwan慢慢抬手，安慰的抚摸着结实健硕的后背，露出了一个欣慰而略带狡猾的微笑，他年轻的丈夫，有一点任性，无比的偏执，但为了他，总是会做出违背自己性格的妥协。<br/>
“相信我，Vader。”他推开身前的胸膛，径直坚定的看着Vader的眼睛，“那只是我的工作，我从没有想过跟别的人上床。”</p><p>    很紧，但是紧致中又有种被温柔裹含的感觉。Vader舒适的吸气，露出了满意的微笑，只有他才会得到Obiwan的许可，深入到这里。打开的双腿，完全袒露的身体，和他温柔宁静的爱意。<br/>
进去的时候要稍微用力，破开紧致的穴口之后，里面会像有一张小嘴紧紧吸着自己往里面引诱，湿润柔滑的蜜汁，娇嫩到极致的内壁侍奉他的阴茎。吸引着他一直往里深入，那些欲拒还迎的阻挡，是性爱中的情趣，只要稍微一用力便会借着淫液滑到更里面去。<br/>
越往里会越嫩，越往里面越舒服，水润柔滑揉搓的他整个脊骨发麻。Vader本能的在里面卖力的抽送，身下的人眼眸很快便染上了迷蒙的春雾。Obiwan攀着他的脖子，顺从的敞开双腿，挺着腰迎合抽插的动作。<br/>
“啊……，啊，好棒，啊，用力……“<br/>
他微张着嘴，心中略有愧疚和感动，便想尽力侍奉自己的丈夫，让他能够在性爱中获得更大的舒适和安全感。手指顺着Vader的脖子，摸索着插入他棕色的发卷，Obiwan将大腿夹的紧了些，扭着腰晃动在丈夫身下极尽主动之势。那些技巧性的讨好，收缩着令Vader舒爽低吼的嫩穴，吸吮他粗壮有力的性器，两人都在这种快速的抽动中享受极致的快感。<br/>
Vader特别喜欢这种淫荡到骨子里的姿态，Obiwan抓着他的后脑仰着头粗喘，那双迷人的眸子惊恐般的瞪大，毫无聚焦的看着天花板，他全部的注意都集中在自己的身子里面，深处那种爆发式的酸胀瘙痒，让Obiwan挣扎追逐，充满了羞耻和顺从。Vader低下头，不住的亲吻那晃动的锁骨和脆弱的脖子，这都是他怕极了别人看到的，淫靡般绽放的美丽，将那种平日里端庄优雅的外表击的粉碎。他的Obiwan，只有他才能欣赏到的景色，只要一想到别人在期冀他的东西，Vader就感觉到不可遏制的愤怒。<br/>
积聚的快感，慢慢走向巅峰，甬道里被抽插到丰沛粘滑，淫液不断被拍打出扑哧、扑哧、咕叽、咕叽的色情声响。水润紧致的内壁，被性器兴奋的磨蹭着，Obiwan搂着Vader的头彼此深吻，唇舌纠缠，<br/>
“啊……嗯，进来哈……啊，再深一点”<br/>
里面的软肉像饥渴了许久般的绞吸着坚硬的阴茎，往更深的地方送，几个用力的冲撞，Vader进入到了更深的地方，两个人都发出了满足的喘息。<br/>
Obiwan双腿攀上了他的腰，方便自己挺着腰迎接冲撞的动作，Vader将手撑在他身子两侧，卖力的耸动胯部顶入。Obiwan闭上眼眸，享受着体内被极具摩擦的快感。<br/>
“嗯……啊，用力，Vader，再用力……啊——“<br/>
Vader将头埋在Obiwan的肩上，在激烈的高潮后急促的喘息， 还没有疲软的性器依然胀满了柔软红肿的内壁。Obiwan在高潮过后有些瘫软，沁出薄汗的身躯喘息，饱满柔软的胸肌不住的起伏，嫩红的乳头颤巍巍的抖动。<br/>
这样诱人模样，让Vader喉结滚动，他胯下又硬了起来。<br/>
“想到其他人会觊觎你，让我感到愤怒。”他用那种湿热的吻，吮吸着Obiwan的脖子，手指摸索着揉搓上了柔软颤抖的乳头。Obiwan看到那双满是欲望的眼眸微闭，再次坚硬的阴茎又在他体内慢慢耸动，他带着呻吟的腔调，笑着说道，<br/>
“我只能感觉到你在兴奋。”<br/>
“对不起。”Vader的亲吻移动想他湿润的面颊，他坏心眼的用力顶了一下。感受到脖后轻柔的抚摸，立刻就沉醉在了Obiwan平和温柔的气息里。“我发誓再也不会打扰你的工作。<br/>
我会好好补偿你——“</p><p> </p><p>Obiwan微笑着点开了丈夫了信息，这个家伙又开始搞些乱七八糟的小事情。<br/>
——我要给你一个惊喜。<br/>
在情人节嘛？到底还是个小自己十几岁的孩子，Obiwan有些哭笑不得，有个年轻火辣的爱人真是件令人头疼的事情。他不知道自己要如何面对这种惊喜，希望不要再是夜里带他出去飙车，上帝保佑，上次他们没有出车祸。<br/>
但他也有些感动，一直以来，Vader都是那样深深的依赖着他，将他视作精神世界里的寄托，哪怕自己表现出一点点的冷漠，都会让他感觉失落。怎么可能会出轨？Obiwan勾起嘴角轻笑，我比他想象的还要忠诚的多。<br/>
他听见敲门声，立刻放下手机，让自己恢复到专业的态度中。<br/>
“请进——”<br/>
门似乎很犹豫推开了，一个身材高大的男孩探头进来，金色的短发，迷茫惊恐的眼神，单调的蓝色t恤衫被他穿出一种略显呆傻的学生气。<br/>
Obiwan愣了一下，差点大笑出声，这就是Vader的惊喜嘛？把自己打扮成当年还在上大学的学生样子，回忆两个人的过去吗？他甚至为此肯剪掉自己的头发，特意染黄了一些。 Obiwan眨了眨眼睛，勾唇笑了一下，Vader的这种打扮确实让他看上去年轻了不少，如果这就是丈夫的惊喜，那么他已经成功的挑起了自己的兴趣。<br/>
“Anakin？Anakin Skywalker？”Obiwan伸手示意他在椅子上坐下，一只手悠闲的翻着桌子上的档案。提前一周的预约？他挑起眉，看了一眼四处打量畏手畏脚的大男孩，心中好笑，难得这个粗心大意的家伙提前一周就准备好了这个惊喜。<br/>
——科洛桑大学的研究生。<br/>
Obiwan的目光简单的扫过资料，不敢开始性生活的处男？他忍不住噗嗤一下笑出声，这就是Vader给自己设定的新身份？他有些理解为什么丈夫会有这样的恶作剧，毕竟在大学里两人初遇的时候，这个花天酒地的公子哥已经名声在外很久了，他还因此花了好大的力气说服Obiwan接受他。<br/>
听见大夫的笑声，Anakin不太自然的缩了下脖子，他从一进门就对性感迷人的kenobi医生产生了别样的想法，明亮诱人的光泽顺着他的秀发流淌到脖颈间，发着柔光的肌肤掩藏不住红晕暧昧的气息，他的手指轻轻的搭在嘴唇边，低垂着优雅温和的目光翻阅桌上的档案。怎么会有如此美丽的人？Anakin正沉浸在一见钟情的美好味道中，但Obiwan手上明晃晃的戒指刺痛了他的眼睛。他强忍着想挠头的尴尬和苦涩，轻轻咳了两声。<br/>
“抱歉，”，Obiwan努力扮起面孔，配合自己的丈夫扮演好角色。“你看起来很辣，我不明白，难道没有年轻的姑娘追求过你嘛？”<br/>
得到这样的赞扬让Anakin有些脸红，“并不是，我只是——只是每次都，都有点害怕。然后会——”<br/>
“会硬不起来嘛？“Obiwan有些恶意的戏弄道。<br/>
“不是，“Anakin下意识的反驳，突然看到了那双美丽的眼里闪烁着聊侃的神色，瞬间变得面红耳赤。“我只是会继续不下去——”<br/>
Obiwan在心里哈哈大笑，他有些佩服Vader的演技了，不知道这个焦躁鲁莽的家伙究竟为此排练了多久。<br/>
“继续不下去？”Obiwan伸出猩红的舌尖在粉嫩的嘴唇上舔了一圈，他点点头，看着呆滞的Anakin笑道，“很多年轻人都会遇到这种问题。”<br/>
没想到他会这样回答，Anakin明显愣了一下，“有的时候，会感觉很尴尬。”他小声的说着，两只手握在胸前不安的攥动，这把皮质的沙发椅对他高大的身材来说有点拥挤，少年不自然的扭动了一下。<br/>
“其实只要投入到做爱的感觉中，很容易摆脱这样的尴尬。”，Obiwan耸耸肩，站起身来，他能感应到丈夫对自己的渴望，这种角色扮演让他也变得兴奋。<br/>
“现在，让我帮你试着找到这种感觉，”，Obiwan转身打开了音响， 挺翘圆润的屁股包裹在轻薄的布料里，随着上身的移动而轻微晃动。舒缓轻柔的音乐响起来。“这段音乐的感觉怎么样？”Obiwan走到他身边，将手轻轻的搭在Anakin的肩膀上。只是轻微的碰触，好像一下点燃了心中的欲火，Anakin感觉到自己的下身抬起头来，他不自然的翘起了腿想掩盖这种尴尬，低垂的目光来回晃动躲避。<br/>
“在我面前不需要尴尬，Anakin。”Obiwan的声音好像贴着他的耳朵，浑身僵硬的少年从头红到了脚底。“我会帮你，找到这种感觉。”<br/>
他优雅的抬手，掀开了白色的医生服扔到一边，抬手间衬衫的下摆被带起，露出一小截柔软劲窄的腰身，转身间后腰隐约可见的两个圆圆的腰窝。<br/>
Anakin瞪大了眼睛，不自觉的吞咽着口水，他略有些诧异医生这样的动作，但又不敢出言阻止。<br/>
Obiwan轻笑，他想到Vader一定会震惊于自己今天的主动，既然丈夫这样的投入，他没有理由不迎合他。<br/>
衬衫已经解开了三颗纽扣，露出性感的锁骨和大片胸膛，两个鼓起的乳头顶在轻薄的衬衫上。Anakin的眼睛已经完全离不开性感火辣的kenobi医生，他的目光代替了手掌，已经用力的抚摸过了这具诱人的身体，两个人挨的太近以至于他能够闻到Obiwan身上沐浴液的清香。<br/>
“现在感觉到怎么样？”Obiwan似乎对他的状态表现很满意，他俯身凑到Anakin的脸边问道。<br/>
“有，有一点”Anakin坚硬结巴的找不到自己的舌头，他的眼睛直勾勾的盯着还隐藏在阴影中的肌肤。<br/>
“还需要我继续吗？”<br/>
Anakin猛的抬起眼睛，淡蓝色的眸子惊讶而紧张的晃动着，他不知道自己究竟有没有点头，但Obiwan的双腿跨过椅子的扶手，坐到了他腿上，拉着他的双手放在自己腰间。他慢慢的解开衬衫的所有纽扣，露出胸前圆滚滚的乳珠，深红色凸起的乳晕。 Obiwan挑起眉梢，淡蓝色的眼睛转动着抛了一个媚眼，双手揉搓上自己的乳肉，指尖夹住敏感柔软的头部，捻动，拉扯。<br/>
“嗯……啊……”乳珠被高高的扯起，带起了一阵酥痒，Obiwan仰着脖子发出了喘息的声音，搭在扶手上的双腿不自觉的分开更大，被裤子包裹的臀缝摩擦着少年已经挺立的阴茎。<br/>
Anakin目瞪口呆的看着他，明明那么禁欲端庄的人做出这样的一幕，他的手不自觉的抓紧了Obiwan柔软的腰部，丰韵的腹部被握出浅浅的凹陷，“这样，这样是治疗吗？Kenobi医生。”他小声的嘀咕着。<br/>
“你有没有感觉？“Obiwan的声音低哑，染上了一股情欲，像是轻纱般撩动着Anakin的心，“如果我继续下去，你能不能找到做爱的感觉？”精致优雅的眉眼风情万种，掩盖在胡须下的嘴唇微微在喘息间颤抖，<br/>
“可，可能，会”Anakin兴奋看着他，做梦一般的情节发生在了自己身上。简直像是色情电影中毫无逻辑的发展，最梦幻的是，竟然发生在一见钟情的人身上。坐在自己身上的医生，抬起臀部将腰带解下来，褪下裤子，用脚灵巧的把它踢到一边，双腿搁在扶手上向两边分开。<br/>
这样淫乱的动作Obiwan也是第一次，但看到丈夫血脉喷张的面孔，那种带着占有欲和强烈欲望的眼睛，他低头笑起来，抱着Anakin的脖子强迫他看着自己的眼睛。<br/>
“我好看吗？”<br/>
“好看”，Anakin听见自己咽口水的声音，他慢慢的伸手，将Obiwan的眼镜摘下来，更加近距离的观看那双令人沉醉的眼睛。<br/>
“很好，那就继续这种感觉”<br/>
Anakin激动地心砰砰乱跳，他需要咬着舌尖才能抑制住自己不要犯罪的欲望。这只是治疗，这只是一种性爱治疗，如果自己扑倒kenobi医生，将阴茎捅到他的身体里，那么将是一次不可饶恕的犯罪。但他控制不住自己，眼角的余光死死地盯着隐藏在浅色体毛中的粉红部位。<br/>
Obiwan没想到Vader还能忍住，他伸手来回揉搓了几下自己的阴茎，让它半立起来，一只手抱着Anakin的脖子，另一只手伸出两根手指按在自己的后穴上摩擦。<br/>
“嗯……啊……好舒服~”，他阖着眼睛呻吟，在柔和流畅的音乐伴奏下，显得更加轻柔动人。<br/>
手指灵活的拨弄着紧闭的穴口，指尖微微的探入揉动，慢慢的沾染上了亮晶晶的淫液，越来越深入，他的身体晃动的越来越剧烈，手指揉弄下，粘腻的体液沾满了整个会阴，修长的手指很快就被淫汁浸润的，有几滴甚至被晃动的流到了Anakin的裤子上。<br/>
“嗯，啊，啊……啊”淫荡诱人的呻吟飘荡在屋子里，Obiwan动情的扬起了脖子，粉嫩的舌头不断舔舐自己的嘴唇。他一边揉弄自己潮湿的后穴，一边用眼睛瞟着入戏的丈夫绷紧的身体，青筋毕露的脖根，搭在他腰间的手指紧紧握牢。Obiwan笑出声，Vader也已经动情了，他倒要看看，自己倔强的丈夫想要在这种勾引下，装到什么时候。<br/>
“啊……啊……到了，到了……啊——”<br/>
Obiwan挺起胸膛，劲窄的腰身后凹，大敞的腿间，挺立抖动的阴茎随着他的动作摇晃，从顶端的小孔中喷出一股白汁，飞溅在Anakin深蓝色的t恤上，留下一道淫靡流动的痕迹。<br/>
Obiwan大口大口的喘气，眼睛的余光瞟到少年脸颊上绷劲的肌肉和滚动的喉结。<br/>
“想不想试一下？”他满意的看到骤然紧缩的瞳仁，咬着嘴角风情万种的笑道，“我可以立刻治好你”<br/>
Anakin的手牢牢的抓着他的腰，下体抵着臀缝的性器快要在牛仔裤中膨胀到爆炸，他死死盯着Obiwan的脸，试图找出一点玩笑的痕迹，正当血气方刚的年龄，又被这样撩拨了多时，体内属于动物的欲望和本性已经暴露无疑，好想侵占他，凶狠的吸吮着诱人的身体。<br/>
“可是，你已经结婚了。”嘴上虽然这样说，他的手一点也没有放开的迹象，欲火已经快要透过他的肌肤，将整个人都燃烧起来，那双稚嫩傻气的眼睛里已经完全是雄性荷尔蒙爆炸的神情。怀里的人在淫荡的扭动，魅惑迷乱的眼睛在向他展示Obiwan的渴望和空虚。<br/>
“我结婚了。”Obiwan似乎疑惑了一下，抬起自己的左手，看着无名指上的低调简单的银色戒指，突然轻笑了一下，流转的目光带着嘲讽转向他。<br/>
“他对我并不好，我已经打算离开他了。”看到Anakin瞪大的眼睛，Obiwan得意的翘起嘴角微笑，他总是忍不住想要跟丈夫开玩笑。<br/>
他按着Anakin的脑袋抵在自己的额头上，“我很喜欢你，Anakin，有没有兴趣做我的下一任丈夫？”<br/>
“我愿意”，Obiwan话音未落，男孩立刻就大声喊道，他精致的眉眼立刻亮起了光芒，那张非常英俊的面孔瞬间被点亮，高大结实的身材散发着勃发昂扬的活力。<br/>
Obiwan低笑起来，他的手指顺着轻薄的t恤摸了进去，感受着少年结实的身体线条和胯下早已经硬挺的触感，“那就让我看到你的诚意。”<br/>
在Anakin惊愕的眼神中，Obiwan亲吻上了他的嘴唇，带着香甜味道的舌头顶开了微启的齿缝，那双温柔的手解开了他的腰带，终于将压抑已久的阴茎释放出来。Anakin闭上眼，享受的哼声，他攥住obiwsn的腰稳住身上的人，几下轻柔的撸动后，粗壮的性器被拽到了流水的肉缝，轻轻的插了进去。<br/>
“啊……”Obiwan小声的喘息，看到Anakin略带羞涩的眼神，他伸手抚摸那紧绷的侧脸，那种迷恋深陷的目光死死的盯着他，不论伪装的多么用力，这样的深情总是会透露出来，藏不住的爱意。<br/>
他微微用力起身，性器抽出来，“噗呲”一声，猛地又坐了进去，穴里的淫水瞬间浸润了整跟硕长的性器，穴壁贪婪的缠住柱身，激动地舔吸。<br/>
“你，你真的，会跟我结婚吗？”Anakin被弄的上气不接下气，断断续续的喘息，第一次跟人做爱的强烈快感，夹着突如其来被好运砸中的欣喜。<br/>
“啊……，啊，当然，”，Obiwan在喘息中回答，他对这个玩笑也充满了好奇，每当说起这件事，Vader的嫉妒，占有欲，总是令他更加兴奋，在性爱中更加卖力。“唔，啊，啊……，我会跟他离婚的。”<br/>
果然，那双掐着他腰的大手，开始主动用力，抱着他凶狠的顶干，“其实我从一见到你，就喜欢你。”<br/>
“啊……想操我？呵，啊，啊……我早就想跟你，啊，用力……啊，啊……”<br/>
Obiwan毫不介意在丈夫面前暴露自己淫浪的本性，跟心爱的人做爱，就是要毫无保留，彼此坦诚对身体的渴望。<br/>
男孩被这样的话语激的双眼通红，他捞着Obiwan腿弯直接把他的双腿抬的更高，失去扶手支撑的Obiwan惊叫一声搂住了他的脖子。虽然是第一次，但遵循着内心的本能，Anakin托着他的屁股，一下下凶狠的将人按在自己的性器上。<br/>
“啊，啊……处男？嗯？”Obiwan仰着头，汗水已经开始在他发间凝结，晃动到凌乱的金发，让他带着一种被蹂躏般的美感。<br/>
“啊……不要咬……”，高高挺起的乳尖被一口咬在，嘴唇嘬着乳肉，舌头勾不断揉动敏感的嫩肉，两只大手抓着丰美的臀肉，手指在白嫩的肌肤上留下了紫红色的印迹。Obiwan好笑的想，果然Vader还是忍不住的，这种技术来装处男骗的过谁呢？他配合的扭动着屁股，在粗壮的性器如打桩机般的抽干中发出甜腻满足的呻吟。<br/>
他年轻的丈夫，臂力强大，腰臀极有力量，体力好到爆，粗壮的性器次次全根没入，发出巨大的噗呲噗呲的羞人声响，淫水被插的四处乱溅，粘在他昂贵的真皮沙发上。<br/>
“啊……又碰到了，这里，Vader，再来……啊”Obiwan搂着Anakin湿漉漉的脖子，大口大口喘气，口中津液顺着嘴角流下来。<br/>
大敞的腿间已经被撞的红肿不堪，骚浪的媚肉被撑到了极致，涨开的圆环死死绞着巨物，嫣红的媚肉被干进干出，淫水顺着交合处不断向下流淌。<br/>
“我叫Anakin”少年不满的说道，抬着蓝色的眸子看着Obiwan的眼睛。“你以后，就要叫Obiwan Skywalker。”<br/>
Obiwan没来得及回应这句拌嘴，他的腰被用力按下去，粗长的阴茎借着淫液的润滑深入到了不可思议的深度。<br/>
“太长了……啊，轻一点……Vader”Obiwan有些禁不住的挣扎，这样的碰触有一点强行破身的疼痛。但Anakin只能感觉到了内部疯狂蠕动的嫩肉和更加紧致的挤压，对Obiwan呼唤别的男人的不满，让他更加凶狠的操干起来，直把Obiwan干的双眼失神，扭腰浪叫，大声呻吟着达到高潮。<br/>
他简直风骚浪荡的不成样子，整个屋子里都回响着两人不加抑制的呻吟和噗呲噗呲的声响。Obiwan不时低头，跟Anakin交换一个湿热缠绵的亲吻，带着口水、汗水的鼻尖来回磨蹭，<br/>
“唔……，嗯，很高兴，能做你的丈夫，Anakin。”<br/>
刚刚在高潮的余韵中还没缓过劲，Obiwan的脑子越发混乱空白，从来没有想过在自己的治疗室中跟丈夫做爱也可以如此快乐，他热情主动的回应着Anakin的索取，任凭他在自己的肩膀，锁骨，脖颈上胡乱的舔舐轻咬。<br/>
Vader是一个好丈夫，他总是想尽办法让自己开心。Obiwan撅着屁股紧紧抱着贴着自己胸前的脑袋，那头过短的金发扎的他的手臂微微麻酥，贴在胸前的侧脸上沾满了带着麝香味道的汗水，体内汹涌澎湃的快感让他的身子小幅度的战栗，双臀被拍打的啪啪作响。他听见怀里的人在急促的喘着气，<br/>
“我，啊，我也很高兴。”少年咬着牙，快速的耸动起来，那么粘滑温暖，那幺紧致润滑。这样猛烈的动作刺激的Obiwan蹙着眉头，发出沙哑的一声闷哼。<br/>
“啊……，啊，……用力，用力啊……到，啊……给我，不……啊”<br/>
Obiwan尖叫着射了出来，高高翘起的阴茎里射出一道稀薄的精液，男孩压着他的腰，在深处畅快淋漓的泻出了精液，高热的精液打在痉挛的穴壁上，激的Obiwan大腿根都舒服到颤抖。他仰着头，闭上了眼睛，在晃荡剧烈的快感波潮中细细体味，这种按压遍了全身的通透与欢畅。<br/>
放松下来的两个人，轻柔的喘息着互相抚摸，Anakin小心的用手指摸索着Obiwan的胡子，带着柔软鼻音的小声问道。<br/>
“我有弄疼你吗？“<br/>
Obiwan缓缓低下头，笑出声，他太过于真诚，感染的Anakin也勾起嘴角微笑。<br/>
“没有，不过下次一定要带好安全套。”他慢慢的放下自己麻木的双腿，侧身靠在Anakin身上，两人温存的依偎在单人座椅中，享受这种安宁美好的时光。<br/>
“你真的会跟我结婚吗？”Anakin抓着他的左手，用力的摸索着那个让他碍眼的戒指。<br/>
Obiwan觉得这个问题有些奇怪，他抬起头，不自觉的皱起眉。看着Anakin坚硬倔强的侧脸微微，他直起了上身，从Anakin身上坐起来。<br/>
“你说什么？”他的语气变得严厉了一些，吓的Anakin有些慌乱。<br/>
“你说过，你的丈夫对你不好。而你喜欢我。”虽然有些害怕Obiwan的眼神，Anakin还是大着胆子说了一遍，他是真的喜欢Obiwan，并且也将人切切实实的吃道嘴里了，没有放开他的道理。<br/>
Obiwan扶着座椅企图站起来，他刚想要说话——<br/>
门突然被撞开了。<br/>
身穿黑色机车服的Vader冲进来。看到眼前这惊人的一幕，他满怀欣喜的表情在慢慢消失，怀里一大捧鲜红的玫瑰掉落在地上。Vader的腮帮绷紧抽动，金色的眼睛瞪到狰狞，他危险的收紧了下颚，深邃的眉目变得暗淡而冰冷。<br/>
“你TMD在做什么？”</p>
<h3></h3>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>就是一场修罗场后的，<br/>孕车+3way，<br/>两个人就当是失散多年的兄弟吧，<br/>为了跟Obiwan结婚，<br/>Vader在年龄和职业上都说了谎。<br/>养父可能是ppt？<br/>Anakin就当是Windu养大的吧，<br/>反正就是两人都看养父不顺眼就是了。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obiwan身上只披了件白色的外褂，手中抓着被踩碎的眼镜。他捂着额头坐在自己的办公桌上，实在不想抬头面对这种现实，一场混乱的互相殴打刚刚结束，没有一样家具还摆在原来的地方。Obiwan叹气，抬起眼打量脸上挂了彩的两个人，他们虎视眈眈的看着对方，一模一样的脸上带着相同的愤怒情绪，高大结实的身躯微倾，随时准备再次从椅子上跳起来。<br/>
那种弥漫在空气里的微妙气息，让每个人的神经都紧绷到了极点。<br/>
“这不是他的错，Vader。”Obiwan放下手，试图缓和这种尴尬的气氛。“一场误会。”<br/>
Anakin的眼睛看向他，那双带着无辜真诚的大眼睛已经红了一圈，就快要掉下眼泪来，他紫青的嘴角留出一点点血迹，大声说道，“Obiwan，你不需要害怕这个混蛋，告诉他你要跟他离婚，我会保护你的！”<br/>
听到这种挑衅，Vader一下子蹦起来，他的右眼也红肿到睁不开，很不好看，“我让你再胡说八道！谁准你叫Obiwan？”<br/>
Obiwan赶忙抓住了他扬起的胳膊，阻止局势向更混乱的方向发展。他不得不的尴尬的对着Anakin解释，“我以为你是我丈夫，今天是情人节，我以为他——很抱歉，但那真的只是一句玩笑。”说完他小声的嘀咕了一句，“你们长得实在太像了。”<br/>
Vader甩开他的手，抓住Obiwan的肩膀猛烈的摇晃，“我哪里跟他像？嗯？哪里像那个臭小子？”<br/>
“放开他！”Anakin将人猛的拽出来，他瞪着眼睛对着呲牙的Vader，“你根本配不上他。”<br/>
Vader就快要抓狂了，胸中那种激烈的怒火快要将他气到爆炸，哪里跑来的疯子？他就知道，会有这么一天，就是有这些乱七八糟的变态在觊觎他的丈夫。<br/>
Obiwan看到他的表情，也觉得恐惧，他想上前安慰Vader，却被Anakin抓住了手腕，那像极了Vader的脸上，带着脆弱又可怜的神情，搅得他内心慌乱。<br/>
“你没有骗我，对不对？你说过要跟我结婚的。”未退奶气的声音带着一丝凄凉的哀求。<br/>
Obiwan被愧疚和同情堵住了喉咙，垂下睫毛不敢看他的眼睛，尴尬勉强的笑了一下，微微摇头。<br/>
“告诉他，你不会离开我的。”Vader在身后按住了Obiwan的肩膀，两个人暗自较劲想把人拽到自己怀里。<br/>
“Anakin——”<br/>
“不许叫他的名字。”Vader的手用力掰了一下，将人拉到自己身边，他扬起下巴轻蔑而鄙夷的看着Anakin。肿到无法睁开的眼睛，让这一幕充满了喜剧的色彩，“你最好自己滚出去，不要让我报警抓你。”<br/>
Obiwan轻轻拍了他一下，心里充满了自责，竟然勾引了自己的客人，还是个年轻的孩子，Obiwan绝望的按着太阳穴——还是个处男。<br/>
道德的谴责，让他对Anakin充满了同情和怜悯，虽然知道这样会让丈夫不开心，但他还是无法用坚决强硬的态度对待Anakin。<br/>
“先离开吧，Anakin，等冷静下来以后，我们再好好谈一谈。”他抬起眼，努力做出平静和蔼的表情，试图劝说Anakin离开。<br/>
“不，我不会离开的。”Anakin一下子坐回到沙发上，他赌气一样的抓着垫子抱在怀里，“如果我离开，他会伤害你的。”<br/>
Obiwan奋力的按着Vader让他不要冲动，他叹口气，换上专业的温柔口吻，“Anakin Skywalker先生，这是我跟我丈夫的事情，请给我们一些私人的空间。我向你保证，他——”<br/>
“不需要跟他说这么多！”Vader将他推开，扑过去抓着Anakin的胳膊想将他拉起来，“滚出我的家！不然我就报警！”<br/>
Anakin突然轻笑一声，他的脸上出现了一种非常狡猾阴险的表情，Obiwan嘴角抽搐了一下，那种表情像极了Vader，当他又想搞什么恶作剧的表情。<br/>
“可以啊，Vader先生。”他顺势站起来，反手抓住了Vader的胳膊，两人像两只凶猛争斗的雄兽，额头紧紧的抵在一起互相嘶吼。<br/>
“让他们知道，你的丈夫借着诊疗的名义强奸了一个大学生。”<br/>
Obiwan惊讶的长大了嘴，他倒退了一步，蓝色的眼睛里充满了惊慌和难以置信。<br/>
“你说他们会怎么做呢？”Anakin的嘴角勾起来，他眯起眼睛欣赏这Vader极怒中生动的表情。<br/>
“如果你想让我闭嘴的话，最好让我留在这里。Vader。”看到那张气到抽搐的面孔，Anakin露出了得意胜利的微笑。</p><p>“我很抱歉，那不是我的本意。”Anakin小心的跟在Obiwan身后，他试图抓住温暖的手指，但被无情的躲开了。少年那双大眼睛里满是歉意和小心的哀求，他将Obiwan堵在门口，低着头急切的观察他的表情。<br/>
“我只是为了不让他赶我走。”眼泪流下来，粘在浓密的睫毛上微微颤动，Anakin小声的吸了一下鼻子，感觉到Obiwan的表情略有松动，他立刻抓起柔软的手放在自己脸颊上。<br/>
“我很抱歉，请不要生我的气。”<br/>
Obiwan非常无奈的看着他，Anakin让他想起很多事情，这张太过于熟悉的脸实在是让他无法拒绝Anakin的靠近。但这是不对的，已经犯了错，就不应当再继续下去。他狠下心，将自己的手抽回来，将准备好的医疗包递给他，<br/>
“Anakin，我没有生你的气。今天的事情我很抱歉，但我真的没有想过离开我的丈夫。”他看到Anakin低垂流泪的眼睛，那些滑落的泪珠流过脸上还有没处理好的伤痕，少年那种倔强又逞强的模样让他的心又软了一下，到底是自己犯的错误。<br/>
“你可以留在这里，直到感觉好一点。就当是我向你道歉。”<br/>
Anakin看着那头柔顺的金发离开自己的视线，走进了卧室里，Vader坐在床上讥笑着向他竖起中指。他看到拿着药水的Obiwan走了过去，轻轻的在Vader脸上涂抹药膏，得意的人炫耀般的伸手抱住了Obiwan的腰。<br/>
Anakin的手指将棉棒捏断，他咬着牙愤恨的看着这碍眼的一幕，一定要把Obiwan抢过来。</p><p>“你必须把他撵走！”Vader抱着Obiwan的腰，将脸隔着绸缎的睡袍在他柔软的小腹上磨蹭。这样的生活已经持续了一周了，有个碍眼的变态围着自己的丈夫打转真的很讨厌。尤其一想到他们还做过，就让他心里充满了狂热的嫉妒。<br/>
“我们谈过这件事。”Obiwan小心的叹气，他将目光移到Vader棕色发卷的脑袋上，伸手轻轻抚摸，带着歉意柔声说道，“Anakin是个好孩子，是我有错在先。”<br/>
“你就是心太软了。”Vader恨他简直是到了咬牙切齿，因为Anakin的存在，他很少有机会能跟Obiwan做到酣畅淋漓。失去美满的性生活，对于他这样精力旺盛的年轻人来说，简直是噩梦一般。<br/>
一边想，他的手指摸索着伸入了Obiwan的睡衣，靠近脖颈轻吻着芳香的肉体，“不要看了，”他按下Obiwan举着的专业书，低沉的声音带着欲望的味道，“我们好久没有——”<br/>
“Obiwan！——”<br/>
Anakin的喊叫声响起来，Obiwan立刻推开了Vader的脑袋，起身将衣服拉好。<br/>
Anakin举着一大堆白色的文档冲进来，他不停的喘息，脸上还带着一路奔跑而来的热汗。<br/>
“谁批准你闯进来的！”Vader一下子坐起来，他刚想起身就被Obiwan按住了。<br/>
“Anakin”Obiwan低声呵斥道，眉间皱起一道很深的印痕，对这种擅自闯入的行为表现出来极大的不满。“这是我们夫夫的私人空间。请你注意自己的言行。”<br/>
“他根本就不是你丈夫！”Anakin大声分辨道，他在Vader恐吓的目光中，将手里的东西递给Obiwan。<br/>
“他是一个骗子！Obiwan”<br/>
Obiwan接过来，他对年轻人这种疯狂的行为充满了失望，也许Vader是对的，应该将他赶出去。但当看到纸上的东西时，他的疑惑更深了，胡子下的嘴唇紧紧的抿成一条线，凌厉的目光将Anakin吓的慌乱发抖。<br/>
“你从哪里弄到这些东西的？”<br/>
“我——”<br/>
“滚出去！”他高声吼道，愤怒的面孔带着苍白的颜色，“我让你滚出去，Skywalker！”<br/>
“我没有撒谎！”Anakin声嘶力竭的呐喊着，但Obiwan也并没有退缩，他依然用那种指责和失望的目光看着Anakin，这样的神情伤透了少年的心。<br/>
他在出门依旧不死心的嘀咕了一句，“我没有骗你，是他在撒谎。”<br/>
Vader在窃喜，他满意的靠在床头上，看着Obiwan将人撵了出去。手指随意的摸索到了那张纸，这一看，倒是吓了一跳，他不自然的坐起来，瞪大了看着翻着那些乱七八糟的文件。<br/>
Obiwan回头，对上一张慌乱无措的面孔，金黄色的瞳孔隐藏不好那种震惊和慌乱。<br/>
“你——”他不知道自己该做什么表情，在看到那些东西的一瞬间，他是选择相信自己的丈夫的。但现在，Vader的神情和动作，无疑表明了，那些东西很有可能是真的。<br/>
“这是真的吗？“Obiwan闭上眼睛，他的声音依然温柔，但Vader感觉到了那些冰冷和疏离。他想扑过来抓住Obiwan抱在怀里，但被推开了，Obiwan优雅的闪身到一边，拿起其中的一张，小声的问道，<br/>
“Darth Vader？”他小声的嘀咕，“原来Vader是你的姓。”<br/>
“Obiwan，我可以解释。”Vader瞪大了眼睛，浑身被冻住一般的僵硬。<br/>
“21岁？你跟我结婚的时候，才刚刚19吗？”Obiwan慢慢的皱起眉，摸索起自己下颚上的胡须，那种冷静，从容，好像在议论别人的事。这让Vader心神慌乱。<br/>
“西斯大学的学生。所以你每天并没有去工作，而是在上学。”Obiwan挑眉，微微点了点头，“我应该想到，你总是提前下班。”<br/>
“那跟我结婚的人，”Obiwan放下那张纸，终于将目光抬起来看着他，“到底是谁呢？“<br/>
“是我，只有我。我都可以解释！”Vader激动的从床上跳起来，他抓着Obiwan紧紧抱在怀里。<br/>
“结婚快三年了，”Obiwan叹气，“我都不知道，原来我们一直住在你养父的房子里。”</p><p>六个月后，普通的单人公寓中。<br/>
“没关系的，”Obiwan拿着手机，小心的摘下眼镜放在眼镜盒里，“我可以照顾好自己，不要担心。”<br/>
他揉了揉微红的眼睛，随意的嗯了两声，“还可以，他们都没有再来骚扰过我……我知道了，一会见Qui-Gon教授。”<br/>
Obiwan放下电话，有些笨拙的弯腰捡起自己的电脑包，一开门，看到两个高大的身影挡在门口，他又惊又恼地看着两人，几乎一模一样的脸上带着被头盔压过的痕迹，obiwan有些不解，怎么这两人会一同出现。“你们怎么在这里？”<br/>
Vader和Anakin站在门口，目光复杂的看着Obiwan。他已有六个多月的身孕，柔和的脸颊微微圆了一些，饱满的弧度泛着柔润的光芒，金发长长了许多柔顺的垂在肩膀上。乳白色的衬衫下肚子已经是圆圆鼓鼓的，胸部也愈发地饱满挺翘。这会儿淡蓝色的眼睛有点生气地看着两人，他的胸膛上下轻轻颤动，看得两个禁欲已久的年轻人带着一点焦急的口干舌燥。<br/>
“我们可以谈一谈吗？”Vader低声说道，他的眼圈发红，深陷的眉眼看上去有些阴森愤怒。<br/>
“现在不是时候。”Obiwan想伸手关上门，但Anakin立刻伸出手脚阻挡了他，少年灵活的挤进了屋里。<br/>
“你做什么？”Obiwan皱起眉，有些紧张的扔下了手里的电脑包。<br/>
“求你，Obiwan。”Anakin低声哀求，他忍不住想伸手触摸Obiwan的脸颊，但指尖只摸过一点柔软的胡子。<br/>
“我说了，我们几个没有什么好说的。”Obiwan感觉到一些危险，他捂着肚子稍稍退后了一些。<br/>
“那么孩子呢？“Vader抬起眼睛，紧绷的下颚显出棱角分明的轮廓，他磁性的声音低沉稳重了许多，这让Obiwan感觉到一点同情。但他很快摇头，绝不能对这两个家伙心软。<br/>
“这不关你的事，记得吗？你并不是我丈夫。”Obiwan控制自己的表情，尽力平静的说完这句话。<br/>
“那是谁？还有谁碰过你吗？“Vader咬着牙，他再也控制不住自己的愤怒和压抑，那种强烈的嫉妒和占有欲几乎让他爆炸，六个月了，他怀孕了的丈夫一直跟别人住在一起。他用尽了全部的理智，才让自己没有强行将Obiwan抢走囚禁。当然——可能Anakin也起了那么一点点作用。<br/>
而Obiwan，他深爱的丈夫此刻终于又被自己抓在怀抱里。他扑过去吻住粉嫩柔软的嘴唇，一手抓住一只圆润的胸部揉动，微微粗糙的衣料磨过娇嫩的乳尖，怀孕后敏感的身体马上就有了感觉。<br/>
“唔唔……”Obiwan躲避着在他口中搜刮涎液的舌头，眼睛因为情欲有点红红的，他感觉到Anakin在脖后的亲吻，变得更加紧张“你，你们要做什么？停下来！”<br/>
“那是不可能的。”Vader宠溺地低笑了一声，他揉着Obiwan的胸答道，按着怀里不停挣扎的人，一边亲吻他柔软的胡子，一边想着，只要把他拐上床，操软了，还不是想怎么弄就怎么弄。说罢不顾Obiwan的挣扎，跟Anakin一起将他拖向卧室里，推到在床上。<br/>
“放开我！Vader，Anakin，我们结束了！“<br/>
Anakin将他的双手按在头顶，看着Vader将毛衣卷起来，露出大片赤裸的雪白肌肤，Obiwan红着脸左右闪躲着他的亲吻，被剥下的裤子下结实饱满的臀部来回摇晃，Vader拉开夹紧的大腿，俯下身细细地在大腿内侧白皙敏感的皮肤上湿吻吮咬，又伸出舌头，吻上了紧闭的后穴，舌头绕着穴口舔了一圈，弄到湿润水亮，然后把舌尖抵在那个细窄的小口，模仿着性交的姿势一下一下地往里戳动。<br/>
“啊……不要，放开，唔”敏感处被湿滑粗糙的舌头舔过，Obiwan不由得前后摆动着屁股，他的脸在羞耻和快感的反复折磨中越发红润。Anakin正低头看着他，从来没有想过会被人参观的羞辱感让他颤抖，数月来得不到释放的情欲被带动，他的腰微微往下坐，不自觉的想把后穴进一步往Vader嘴里送去。但耳边传来的低笑，让他羞愧的闭上眼睛，Anakin在亲吻他的脸颊，这两个恶劣又相似的年轻人为什么要这样做？<br/>
Vader的手稳稳地拖住雪白的臀部，只觉得入手皮肤温热柔软，触感如上好丝缎，滑腻得被吸附，他的手指地顺着幽深的股沟摩挲着手感上佳的屁股。<br/>
“放开，啊……求你，Vader……”Obiwan扭着屁股想要躲避舌头的舔弄，但他柔软的穴口却在舌头的攻势下乖乖地敞开，露出内里水滑的私密穴肉任人品尝。Obiwan的声音带着一点舒适的呜咽，他咬着牙侧过脸想要躲避这样的尴尬，Vader的舌头却不断往里钻，转着圈搜刮着嫩滑的内壁上。<br/>
“……啊，不要，我们谈一谈……Anakin，我们坐下来谈一谈好不好？”Obiwan小声的哀求，那双淡蓝色的瞳孔带着一丝血色的红边，柔弱哀伤的看向Anakin。<br/>
少年歪着头，迷醉的看着他微笑，“好，”他在Obiwan的额头上亲吻，“不过要等我们做完。”<br/>
“啊，啊——”Obiwan身子一软，不由得想蜷缩，他被按在头顶的双手猛然握紧，由于无处可抓而难以抵抗体内的酸胀，带着哭腔小声说道“轻一点，啊”<br/>
手指插进了后穴中，旋转抠挖，久违的刺激让粘稠的淫液汇集，顺着微微张开的穴口流出，滴到地上。<br/>
Obiwan的眼睛里泪光莹莹，他不住的想直起上身，嫩穴里爱液横流，身子里面酸软的就要压制不住呻吟，他可怜巴巴地看着坐在身边的Anakin。少年见状，抱起Obiwan上半身按着他的头亲吻，软软地身子靠在Anakin怀里，胸部在少年结实坚硬的胸肌上蹭个不停，乳尖很快就被刮得硬硬地挺立了起来，Obiwan恨极了自己此时敏感的身子。少年莽撞冲动的舌头在他口腔里掠夺式的舔舐，无法下咽的口水在两人的嘴唇间滴落，吮吸的水声，急促的喘息，按在胸前的蓬勃有力的心跳。Obiwan难以自制的沉迷，他感觉到自己伸手搂住了Anakin的后背，在这种温柔又急切的索取中，感觉到了一点无力，忽地有什么硬邦邦的东西戳在了自己鼓起的肚子上。<br/>
Anakin终于肯放开他，把Obiwan从自己怀里捞出来，一手抓住他鼓起的胸肌拼命地揉弄着，眼睛直勾勾地盯着被自己舔得湿淋淋颤抖的嘴唇，“我想插进去。”他低声的说道，却不是一句询问，而是预警。<br/>
Vader的手指抽出来，冷哼了一声，“我也想。”<br/>
Obiwan红着脸气喘吁吁地靠在Anakin怀里，无措地看着两个少年深吸啊都撑起了帐篷，看上去都是鼓鼓囊囊地一大团，他摇头，伸手推着Anakin的胸肌，用尽了自己的理智想要抗拒这种情欲，“不……先等等，你们两个……”<br/>
“不要这么对我，”Anakin垂着大眼睛，露出一副可怜巴巴的样子蹭着他的脸颊，“我已经等了六个月。”Vader扶着他的腰将人翻了个身，让Obiwan跪在床上，从背后抱住他。趁着Anakin还在捧着他的脸亲吻，飞快的脱下自己裤子，膝盖一顶，分开Obiwan紧闭的大腿，勃起的粗大阴茎往泥泞不堪的紧窄后穴里用力一捅。<br/>
“啊，唔……“Obiwan被男人粗暴的动作插得身子一颤，被Anakin堵住的嘴闪躲着呜咽，滑落的口水落在他的胡子上，亮晶晶的一片。<br/>
“轻，轻一点，啊……孩子……”<br/>
“你老是这样说，”Vader略有些不满的说道，这个心口不一的人，明明每次都是重一点的时候，那个嫩滑柔软的小穴会流出更多的水，想到这个正经保守的Obiwan曾经那样放荡淫乱的在自己身下叫喊，他坏笑着掐住两片挺翘臀肉一顿狂肏，硬烫的阴茎一次次以不同的角度操开湿软嫩滑的穴肉，淫水噗嗞噗嗞地被挤出来，汁水淋漓的后穴愈发方便了他的驰骋，Vader满足地不断挺腰送胯，抽送得越来越快，Obiwan微张着嘴急促的喘息，眼睛失神的向上翻动，金色的发丝随着晃动轻轻摆动，他仰着脖子竭力抗拒越来越强烈的快感。后穴里面又酸又涨，这样羞耻的快感，和激烈欢畅的性爱爽得Obiwan不自觉夹紧里面的阴茎，不断收缩肉壁。他都快忘记了，曾经这个年轻的丈夫是多么的擅长带给自己快乐，他结实有力的身体，血气方刚的年纪，带给自己那种欲仙欲死的滋味。<br/>
“啊……，啊，Vader……”<br/>
Anakin看着面前面色微红淫靡的人，眼神愈发深沉，他扶着顶端已经分泌出前液体的性器，捏着Obiwan的下巴，强迫他张开嘴插了进去。Obiwan被顶得几乎不能呼吸，只能发出呜呜的呻吟。他从沉醉的快感中惊醒，想起来还有第三个人在，这种从未有过的羞耻经历让他吓坏了，他像一个性爱玩具一样被两个高大的少年夹在中间来回玩弄。这是错误的，他抬起眼，哀求的看着Anakin，企图用那双眼泪汪汪的眼睛打动这个少年，这种性爱已经违背了他的道德底线。都怪那次该死的误会，他怎么会招惹上这两个家伙的？Obiwan无助地哭泣，眼泪顺着他光滑的脸颊流下来，淌落到浓密的胡须里，他的身体随着抽插来回晃动。后穴里的Vader先射了出来，射精的快感让他拼命往里面捅，恨不得连两颗卵蛋也挤进去，Obiwan疼得浑身直颤，他捂着肚子呜咽着摇头挣扎起来。<br/>
“不要乱动。”Anakin扶住他的头，深吸口气开始加快速度，阴茎顶端抵住柔软的舌根不断摩擦，一股浓精灌得Obiwan差点窒息，他马上拔出喷射不停的阴茎，将精液喷到Obiwan脸上，白色的浓浆成股的留下，沾染在他的睫毛，鼻梁，嘴唇，零星的斑点弄脏了他整洁的胡须，混合着眼泪顺着下颚低落在床上。<br/>
此时，Vader也结束了自己的释放从后穴里抽出来，留下一个短暂撑开的小洞，一点白色的液体从红肿的洞口流出来，拉丝般淅淅沥沥的流淌。<br/>
“不…不要、不要……好痛，停下来…”Obiwan奔溃地哭着，精液从嘴里流出挂在胡子上，看起来分外煽情，少年们更加兴奋了，甚至有了一点点施虐之心。Obiwan扶着肚子，手脚并用，笨拙而慌乱的想要逃离这两个已经陷入狂暴的男孩。但Anakin抓住他的腰，将人拖回来。<br/>
“啊……不要再进来了，我不行，啊……真的……唔”Obiwan伸手软绵绵地想拒绝，可Anakin哪里理会他的哀求，是一根火热的阴茎顺着精液的润滑插了进去，明显比起第一次插入要顺畅了许多。少年发出一声满足而舒适的赞叹，他没有Vader那么多深浅的技巧，只会自己用滚烫的龟头一次次将层层软肉鞭挞开来，对着深处敏感柔软的内壁狠撞个不停。Obiwan的后穴不断收缩，大口吐着淫液，所有的痛苦哀嚎慢慢化作了一声声缠绵的浪叫声。<br/>
“你们……，啊，求求你们，看在孩子的份上……啊”<br/>
Vader抬起他的下巴，亲吻Obiwan粘着精液的嘴唇，轻柔爱抚里面敏感的粘膜，撩拨他慌乱的舌尖。Obiwan在熟悉的气息中被吻得忘乎所以，一时间竟然忘了身后肉阴茎抽插的痛苦。<br/>
“嗯…啊……”Vader松开他的嘴唇，一缕唾液扯成细丝挂在二人嘴间晃动。Obiwan皱着眉，翘起屁股更加激烈地迎合着身后的操干，脸上写满了对于快感的急切。Anakin感觉到那后穴不停颤动，在用力的抽插几下后，Obiwan便颤抖着身体要高潮，他更加用力地耸动，顶得Obiwan不顾形象狂乱地哭叫，“啊啊啊……不行了……要…停下来！停……啊啊！”<br/>
Vader看出了他快要到达顶点，猛然弓起的后背，强烈的快感下痉挛颤抖的双腿，阴茎顶端也被刺激得不停流出汁液来。他伸手，轻轻的帮着Obiwan撸动，没有几下Obiwan便浑身哆嗦，双腿紧绷，高高翘起的阴茎射出一股，但是却不是白浊的精液，而是尿液，在连续的高潮下，孕期本就被挤压的膀胱因为强烈的快感而被干到射尿了。Anakin也愣了一下，他小心的退出来，扶着Obiwan躺在床上，有些好奇又得意的跟Vader一起欣赏着床上自己制造出的淫乱美丽的画面。<br/>
Obiwan浅色的体毛中，不断抖动半软的粉红性器在两人的目光下颤抖，顶端还在微微的流淌着透明的液体，剧烈的快感和射尿的羞耻让他哭了出来，大股大股的眼泪顺着脸颊流到了秀发中。Obiwan想捂住眼睛，但两人一边一个强行按住了手腕。被分开的大腿间鲜嫩红润的穴口饥渴地收缩着，挤出更多的精液。<br/>
Anakin用坚硬的阴茎再次抵在那里，粗大的住体也早就被淫水弄得又湿又滑，轻易挤了进去。<br/>
“啊啊……别，别这样，啊……太大了……”他呜咽着，两条白嫩的长腿乱蹬，臀部却是被少年们用力按着。Obiwan挣扎着想抽出自己的手腕，爽得不断低喘的Anakin毫无诚意的安慰，“马上，马上就好了。让我射出来。”<br/>
Vader抚摸着他的脸蛋摸去那些混杂着精液的泪水，一边低头怜爱地轻吻他不断颤抖的肩膀，一边按着他的手撸动自己再次勃起的阴茎。<br/>
“你欠我们的。这是你要偿还的。”<br/>
“啊？……嗯”Obiwan发出弱弱的呻吟声，他瞪大了眼睛，哀怨而不解的看着Vader。插在身后的性器耸动个不停，他的身子被顶得一颠一颠的，胸前两团肿胀的胸肌也跟着节奏晃起了肉浪。体内的敏感点被猛顶，少年一次次狠狠碾过娇嫩的内壁，电流般的酥麻快感从交合处游走至全身，带得Obiwan全身都微微痉挛了起来。<br/>
他半张着嘴，一副沉浸在快感中的失神表情，带着麝香味道的性器抵在唇边磨动，借着口水和淫液的润滑轻轻的在他唇边打转。湿漉漉的阴茎塞到了嘴里，Obiwan有些迷茫的张嘴含住，双手捧住露在外面的部分，津津有味地舔吸起来，就象是在吃什么难得的美味一样。Vader忍不住连连摆腰，在他嘴里抽插起来。Obiwan被他捣得合不上嘴，口水混合着精液流到胡子上到处都是。他半眯着眼睛，一副完全陶醉放浪的表情。<br/>
Anakin变换着角度往那销魂深处狂顶，他抵在那处令Obiwan颤抖的区域碾磨个不停，以很小的幅度不断抽插，他吸了口气，抽出一截阴茎，毫不留情地用力撞着。<br/>
一边喘息一边说道，“是你骗我的，是你说要跟我结婚的。”<br/>
“他还欺骗我，说没有跟客人搞过。”Vader大幅挺动，阴茎连连顶向Obiwan喉咙深处，让他沉闷地呜咽，失神空洞的脸上露出又是欢愉又是痛苦。Anakin愤恨的暗自加大了力度，边插边说，“都是他的错，见一个爱一个。”<br/>
听到这句的话，Vader突然有点烦躁，他按着Anakin湿热柔软的长发，向狭窄紧致的喉咙里狠狠插着，“如果我们今天没有来，你是不是又要去找那个臭老头。”<br/>
“当然会，”Anakin猛的用力，满意的听到Obiwan的喉咙里发出呜咽，他挺腰连连抽插，“他骨子里就是一个要人操的骚货”少年皱起眉，开始激烈的操干。插得Obiwan不停浪叫，一前一后的联合刺激让他发狂，快要高潮的快感让他绷紧脚尖，被操得又酸又麻的后穴也抽搐颤抖起来，裹着少年火热结实的阴茎又吸又吮。<br/>
这样强烈的刺激下，Obiwan抚摸着阴茎根部，嘴里吸得更加用力，几个不经意的深喉后，Vader按着他的脑袋胡乱呻吟了一声，射在了Obiwan嘴里。浓稠的精液将嘴里灌得满满的，拔出来的时候还有一些粘粘到脸上，手上，胡子上。Obiwan在剧烈的晃动下，小心的用舌尖将手中的性器舔干净，他贪婪淫秽地摸索着站在自己胡须上的精液，将手指送到嘴里，“精液的味道……好…好棒……”<br/>
Anakin的下身被吸得爽极，Obiwan这样春情荡漾的表情让他难以自制，他将Obiwan翻身侧躺，抬起一边腿在里面抽送。似乎被这个姿势干得很有感觉，Obiwan半仰着头，看着Vader，一脸被插到失神的表情，连口水流出来了都不知道。<br/>
“真难相信刚刚有人一直在说不要，”Vader跟Anakin交换了一下眼神。<br/>
“……不行……恩……啊啊…要出来了……”Obiwan的身体颤抖起来，他狂乱地翘起屁股配合Anakin的抽插。Vader抓住他被弄得湿淋淋的阴茎，配合抽插频率来回撸动。<br/>
“啊啊啊啊……”爽得快要射了的阴茎被有力的手指揉得十分舒服，Vader是熟悉他的身体的，知道怎么样的节奏和位置能让他获得极值的快感。Obiwan哭叫起来，浑身都在抽搐颤抖，在抚弄间喷出了大股精液在Vader手上。<br/>
Vader轻笑着放到嘴里尝了一下，“还不错。”他说，被射得湿漉漉的手抚上了Obiwan的脸，微温的乳白色液体涂在那张失神的脸上。<br/>
高潮时的花穴用力绞紧Anakin的性器，像是要把里面的精液都榨出来。Anakin忍不住一口咬在Obiwan的肩背上，又猛插了几下。在那张饥渴的肉洞里酣畅地射了出来。<br/>
他从高潮的空白中慢慢回神，抽出自己已经射过却依然坚挺的性器。Obiwan的后穴都合不拢了，被撑成圆洞状，艳红的穴肉中乳白色的精液不受抑制的流出来，将整个臀部都弄的肮脏不堪。Obiwan早已是一副爽到神智不清的痴态，原本美丽优雅的脸蛋上斑驳地布满精液和口水，连发稍都沾染的污秽。<br/>
两个少年压制着他想要合拢的双腿，贪婪而强硬的欣赏着这幅美景。</p><p>电话在响。<br/>
Obiwan挣扎着想睁开眼睛，但他只是稍微动了下手指，浑身酸软的脱力感，夹杂在孕期的沉重疲惫中。<br/>
恍惚间有双厚重有力的大手，帮着他翻了个身。<br/>
“他不会去了……”他听见一个熟悉的声音说道，带着一些轻狂和不耐烦，“……我会告诉他的。”<br/>
脚步声停在了床边，Vader低沉声音的说道，“我已经打发走那个臭老头了。”<br/>
Anakin的声音要清亮温和一些，他显然正躺在自己身边，“这样最好，应该挨个打电话把那些恶心的顾客都赶走。”他的手指摸索着握住了Obiwan颤动的指尖，用力的抓在自己掌心中。<br/>
Vader阴沉的笑了两声，“要不是因为你是我的双胞胎弟弟，你以为我会允许你留下来吗？“<br/>
“我不需要你的允许，他会的，Obiwan是爱我的。”Anakin俯身，在Obiwan的脸颊上留下一个湿热的亲吻，小心翼翼的摸着他鼓起的肚子。<br/>
另一只手也轻轻的放到了他的肚子，那种温暖透过被子传到他的肌肤。<br/>
“随你怎么想，如果你不老实一点，我还是会把你赶走。”Vader咬着牙恶狠狠的威胁道。<br/>
“你可以试试看。”Anakin毫不客气的还嘴。“你都看到了，明明是我让他更爽。”<br/>
“那是因为我替你做好了准备。”<br/>
两人之间那种紧张一触即发。<br/>
“闭嘴。”Obiwan忍不住小声的嘀咕一句，即使非常细小，但两个年轻人终于都安静了下来。<br/>
在这种异常诡异，却十分安逸温暖的气氛中，Obiwan再次迷糊起来，但没过几分钟，他刚刚安静的心绪突然间又被搅乱。<br/>
“我已经给孩子想好了名字。”Anakin小声说道。<br/>
“我才是孩子的父亲，你有什么权利给他们起名？”Vader愤怒的锤了一下床板，巨大的震动将Obiwan从昏睡中再次惊醒。<br/>
“是我的孩子！就是那天，我们在诊疗室里。我知道你们以前都是带套的！”Anakin忍不住高声争辩。<br/>
“那天晚上我们做过！”Vader得意的说道“为了表示歉意Obiwan没有让我带上。”他带着嘲讽低笑道。<br/>
“一个没有开过荤的处男，还想着能让人怀孕吗？“<br/>
Anakin似乎给了他一拳，因为Obiwan听到了一声低沉的闷哼，紧接着是另一下有力的还击。<br/>
一阵乒乓乱响混杂着年轻人骂骂咧咧的粗喘，纠缠到了床底下，滚来滚去，诊疗室的一幕再次重演了。<br/>
Obiwan皱起眉，抓过枕头按在脑袋上。<br/>
他再不也想管这两个精力旺盛的男孩胡闹了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>我看透你们这些家伙了，<br/>就是喜欢老王的屁股而已。<br/>根本就没有感情！</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>大家有什么想法的话，欢迎给我留言哦～<br/>其实也不知道接下来会发生什么的我😂</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>